Flameship
by MarburyBlur
Summary: When Rin Okumura arrives at the Fairy Tail guild looking to join, he hits it off with a certain pink-haired dragon slayer, Natsu. Tad bit OOC. Yaoi. Set in the Fairy Tail universe. Chapter 1: "You smell really good."
1. Chapter 1

"You smell really good."

Rin blinked at the pink-haired dragon slayer as he leaned in to sniff the neck of the son of Satan.

"Seriously. You smell like, like...I don't even know _what_ you smell like; it's just really...yummy."

Rin continued blinking at Natsu while the rest of the guild complained about how he shouldn't be scaring off the new recruits.

Before Rin had even walked through the Fairy Tail guild's doors, Natsu had stopped whatever he was doing (i.e. fighting Gray) and ran to the front of the hall, having been alerted by Rin's, er...smell.

"Back off, Flame Breath! You're creepin' him out!" Gray yelled from the group of guild members now gathered around the doors.

"Wendy! Gajeel! Come here and smell him!" Natsu said as if inviting people to smell a stranger wasn't weird at all.

"I'd rather retain _some_ of my dignity, unlike you," Gajeel sneered from the back of the group.

"Natsu! It's weird to smell people before you get to know them!" Wendy scolded.

"No. It's just weird to smell people at all!" Lucy exclaimed.

Natsu finally realized what he had been doing was technically classified as 'creepy', but he still (eloquently) tried to defend himself. With a light blush across his face, he said, "_You're_ weird, Lucy!"

"Yeah, Lucy," Happy 'helped'. "_You_ are the weird one!"

"Shut up, you stupid blue cat!" Lucy steamed.

"Natsuuu! She called me stuuupidd!" But Natsu wasn't even paying attention, having turned back to the new recruit, intensely staring at Rin (who was still only blinking, probably just trying to comprehend the situation).

The others were still throwing insults towards Natsu, while the pinkette and Rin continued staring. Natsu broke the silence first:

"Sorry for, y'know, sniffing you. You just smell...amazing." The dragon slayer smiled apologetically and scratched the back of his head.

Without warning, Rin placed one hand on top of the spiky, pink mess of hair and the other hand on Natsu's shoulder, tilting his head to one side before Rin leaned in and took a deep breath with his nose in the crook of Natsu's neck. Everyone froze and stared at the two of them. Natsu, with his hand still behind his head, looked at Rin who was still inhaling the flame mage's scent.

Finally, after a few moments of inhaling, Rin took a step back and laughed with a pink tinge to his cheeks.

"You smell really good, too!" Natsu laughed with Rin as the rest of the guild fell to the floor at the sheer weirdness of the situation.

The two laughed loudly with identical fangs showing from their toothy grins. "I think we're gonna be really good friends!" Natsu exclaimed through his laughter. The dragon slayer stopped as he remembered something. "Oh yeah. What's your name?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What are your powers, anyway?" Natsu asked. The two were lounging around the bar in the guild after introductions were made. Rin and Natsu instantly clicked being so similar in behavior.

"I use fire magic," Rin stated with a proud note to his voice.

"What?! No way! So do I! Fight me!" Natsu jumped to his feet and shook his fist towards Rin.

Natsu's tone didn't add up with his angry words so Rin was reasonably confused.

The pinkette could tell Rin needed to be provoked, so he smirked and shouted fighting words:

"C'mon Rin! Or are you chicken? Oh well, I guess I'll just go fight Gray." Natsu fake sighed as he turned away from the slouching Rin.

With his strength being challenged, Rin jumped up and yelled at Natsu, "What? I'm not a chicken! I'll fight you right now!"

"You got me all fired up!" Natsu grinned sharkishly at the confident Rin.

They stared each other down, Natsu with a fiery red aura and Rin with a fiery purple one. But neither of them could deny the excitement they both felt. Before they could tackle each other, Erza knocked them both on the head, leaving huge lumps.

"Oww!" the fire mages exclaimed simultaneously.

"What was that for, Erza?" Natsu shouted indignantly.

"Let the new kid settle in before you fight him."

"But-" Natsu snapped his mouth shut as the scarlet mage glared at him. "Yes sir! Uh, I mean ma'am! Yes ma'am!"

As Erza walked away, the two went back to their original positions, backs against the bar sitting next to each other.

"...what's the story behind your magic?" Natsu asked casually, as if the two of them hadn't been at each others throats a few seconds earlier.

"It's called Gehenna Flame Magic.* I was taught it by a man called Satan**. He wasn't actually a demon, but he sure acted like one which is how he got his name. Satan took me in when I got separated from my mom when I was younger. He trained me and taught me magic. Later, we found out my mom had died. It didn't really matter to me because the last time I had seen her was when I was two. I was the son of Satan. Eventually, Satan told me to leave cuz I needed to get on with my life. Haha, I still remember the old man trying to hide his tears from me when he was acting all tough and shit." Rin smiled wistfully as he reminisced.

"Hey, your life was kinda like mine!" Natsu knew that the best way to deal with a sad situation was to keep moving forward. And for that, Rin smiled his gratitude. Natsu understood perfectly and flashed his own fangs back.

"What was your life like?" Rin asked, now curious about the alleged similarities in their lives.

Natsu went on to describe his life starting from the time when Igneel found him to when the dragon left him to when he was accepted into the guild. He shared his memories of Makarov, Happy, Gray, Erza, and Lisanna. By the time he finished, Rin noticed a few holes in his story.

"Wait, if Igneel found you as a child, what were you doing before then? Where were your parents?"

"Oh. I dunno."

Rin waited for him to continue, but as the silence stretched, he realized the slayer was done.

"Is that it? You don't know?! Can you elorbate*** a bit?"

(Natsu didn't catch Rin's mispronunciation, mostly because he didn't realize it was wrong at all.)

"Well, I really can't remember a thing from before Igneel found me, so that's about it." Natsu smiled without a care in the world.

"When's your birthday? Do you know that?" Rin pressed, leaning closer to Natsu.

"Like I said. I have no clue." Natsu smiled again but this time it was slightly more forced.

"How old are you? I mean, you look like my age, 15, but what is it _exactly_?" Rin kept pestering him and Natsu tensed. Rin was oblivious. He kept firing questions about Natsu's amnesia as Natsu started fidgeting practically drowning in his memories or lack thereof. But he couldn't just stand up and walk away; that'd be rude and it'd only bring up more questions. Rin didn't notice at all. But someone else did.

"Hey! You! Newbie!" Gray stalked over to the two fire mages. Rin's head snapped up and his mouth snapped closed as a Gray with barely controlled rage got closer and closer.

"M-me?" Rin transformed into a meek persona, completely different than the pushy 'exorcist' he had been a few seconds earlier. While, Natsu gave off a warm and welcoming feeling, Gray seemed outwardly cold and hard to get to know.

.o.

Don't get him wrong, Gray didn't like Natsu. Not one bit. But he didn't want him to get hurt, or see him be sad...because Erza would probably kill Gray if he allowed for anything to happen to the most innocent seeming of the three childhood friends.

The ice mage was this close to flipping on the newbie and cussing him out. But he had to restrain himself. Rin was new; he didn't know the taboos yet. So Gray took a side route.

"What's up with your raggedy tie?"

Natsu lifted his head up and gave a feeble grin to Gray who merely grunted at a level only the dragon slayer's enhanced hearing could pick up. The ice mage and the Gehenna flame mage went into a tangent about Rin's tie.

They talked for a few long minutes. And finally, _finally_, Rin noticed his new friend was silent the entire time.

* * *

***Gehenna Flame Magic- cuz it can't be Hellfire; Atlas Flame already had hellfire and that's different than Rin's fire.**

****man called Satan- where else would he learn something called Gehenna Flame Magic? And it'd be weird if he was taught this unheard of branch of lost magic by some random guy (i.e. Fujimoto). And it can't be _the_ Satan cuz a.)Mira has the Satan take-over thing, b.)Rin would be a lot stronger than basically everyone and I wanted him to be at Natsu's level.**

*****elorbate- y'know how in the manga Rin's always struggling to pronounce things? Yeah, that's what happened. **


	3. Chapter 3

After their talk, Rin realized that he should stay away from talking about Natsu's amnesia. He also realized what Gray had been doing: changing the subject for the hesitant dragon slayer. The two childhood friends obviously had a deeper connection than what their insults and fights would suggest. Rin felt a weird twinge in his gut, knowing he may never get on a level like that with Natsu, especially with what happened the previous day.

But his worries were for nothing; Natsu greeted the blue-haired mage with much gusto, giving no sign towards of ill-will.

"Hey! You never showed me your magic, Rin!" Natsu complained later that day. The two fire mages were sitting at a table with the rest of Team Natsu (i.e. Gray, Lucy, Erza, and Happy). It was a particularly lazy day and for some reason, Gray wouldn't even give a good insult back to Natsu.

Rin looked up at the eager dragon-slayer and smiled back. "You wanna see it?" He pulled the sword off from where it was slung on his back.* Rin was about to unsheathe it when he paused and looked at the scarlet-haired requip mage. "U-um, c-can I show it?" he asked uneasily.

The entire table sweat-dropped. _He's already learned to be afraid of Erza._

The mage in question looked up from her strawberry cake and nodded her approval. "Don't destroy anything."

Rin nodded back so fast, it seemed like he gave himself whiplash. He turned back to Natsu and stood up. He grabbed his sword again. "My flames are connected to the sheath of my sword so I get greater control of them. I usually have to unsheathe my sword to use my magic, but sometimes I don't need to." With that, he unsheathed Kurikara and burst into blue flames.

Normally, he got mixed reactions when he spontaneously combusts. Fear, shock, sometimes awe. He got none of these, as the entire guild was already used to random conflagrations. But one face did have an especially strange reaction: hunger.

"They...look...so...delicious!" Natsu yelled as he drooled over the blue flames. Again, no one blinked an eye, except for Rin who was shocked.

"You mean, you _eat_ flames?!" Rin asked, his mouth gaping.

"Uh, yeah." Natsu looked as if Rin had just asked 'You breath air?' The ravenette proceeded to look even more confused.

"Leave it to dumbass Flame Breath to forget _normal_ people don't eat fire," Gray scoffed.

"Fine, Gray. I'll admit to being stupid if you answer one question," Natsu sneered back.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Gray said dryly.

"Where're your clothes?" Natsu laughed at Gray's expression of surprise and embarrassment. "Hahaha! Who's the dumbass now, you Ice Stripper!?"

Gray looked at Rin and asked, "Can I borrow your underwear?"

"No, Gray! Bad! I thought I told you you can't ask people that!" Lucy sent Gray off of the bench with a Lucy-kick aimed at his head.

Natsu looked over at the still-on-fire Rin and asked him something too, "Can I eat your flames?"

"U-um, sure?" Rin's head was still spinning with the casual air the guild members had while handling things the would've sent normal people running.

Natsu inhaled all the blue flames as Rin sheathed his sword and sat back down.

"Oh my goddd! They tasted as good as they smelled! And they smelled like you!" Rin blushed at the unintended compliment as Happy whispered "They liiiike each other!" before Lucy elbowed him off the table.

"Thanks!" Rin bared his fangs in a smile as more pandemonium erupted around him: Erza smacking Gray when he asked for Cana's underwear; Happy throwing fish at Lucy's head from the sky; Elfman somehow chastising Wendy for not being 'man' enough; and Gajeel blushing at something Levy was telling him while Jet and Droy cried in the background.

Already, it was feeling like home.

* * *

***May or may not have forgotten to mention that.**

****Person with raven/navy blue hair (EDIT: used to be bluette)**

**Also, regarding darkhuntressxir's review:**

i almost thought that gray was jealous..lol..  
will there be rinXnatsu?

**Gray may or may not be jealous. He also may or may not be in denial and using Erza as an excuse for caring. And it really all depends on you guys. I could make it IceFire (aka Gratsu) or HellFire (aka Rinsu(?)).**


End file.
